Luck Not Required
by Furinjuru
Summary: Even though Chika's 'reward' is clearly made with Yoshiko in mind, she appreciates the thought nonetheless.


Yoshiko has had bad luck her whole life.

It's simply a fact that she's gotten used to. Whenever she does something that involves luck, she would always get the worst possible outcome. On a large scale, that means rain whenever she plans on doing something outdoors (like going on dates with Chika and Dia), while on a smaller scale it means always losing in rock-paper-scissors. She's grateful she has no interest in gambling, otherwise she would have bad luck there too.

As it stands, her bad luck is a nuisance at best, but she can't help the dejected look on her face whenever she loses a game of rock-paper-scissors-something that Chika is perceptive enough to catch.

* * *

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan!" Chika says while only they and Dia are in the clubroom. With the others unable to come, the three subunit leaders decided to talk about their next live and plan out their setlist. Unfortunately, Chika appears to have a different idea on how best to spend their time. "Let's play rock-paper-scissors!" It's a spontaneous request, which isn't surprising coming from Chika, but what she's requesting definitely is .

Yoshiko doesn't know why she would ask that. It's not as if things would go differently this time around. She'll probably lose, just like she always does.

But even though she sees no point in it, the sad pout Chika has whenever Yoshiko says no to anything always makes her feel worse in the end.

It's just a game. It won't take more than a few seconds at best.

Dia caps the marker in her hand, watching as Chika and Yoshiko get ready to play. The two stand up, facing each other. "Hmph. I hear the voices of Underworld whispering into my ear. I can see your future. My victory is all but guaranteed."

"Are you sure about that? Then, let's make a bet," Chika says playfully, causing Yoshiko to become even more confused. Is Chika trying to take advantage of her bad luck to get something from her? There's no way Chika is planning such a bad thing, right? "Whoever loses, has to let the other person give them a kiss."

"Wait, what?" Yoshiko isn't given any time to think before Chika calls out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" On reflex, she throws out scissors, which is exactly what Chika has expected, throwing out rock. A few seconds pass before Chika begins advancing on Yoshiko. "I won!"

"C-Chika, just wait a minute," Yoshiko can feel cold sweat rolling down her neck as Chika pins her against the table in the middle of the room. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chika tilts her head in a way that shouldn't be cute but is. "I'm doing this 'cause I wanna kiss you, duh." She then pauses, observing Yoshiko's expression intently as the first-year squirms underneath her. "...do you not want to? I won't force you if you don't."

"No!" Yoshiko quickly takes hold of Chika's wrists, stopping her from moving away. "I-I suppose it's okay. My precious little demon deserves to indulge herself, so if that's what you want…."

Chika smiles at the answer, before slowly closing the gap between their lips. As Yoshiko feels Chika's lips gently pressing against her, she tastes the distinct flavour of mikans, her least favourite food that she's resigned herself to tasting whenever she kisses her. She's beginning to enjoy the taste, if she's being honest.

After a few seconds, Chika moves away from her, immediately grinning when she sees Yoshiko's face. "You're smiling!"

"Huh?" Yoshiko feels Chika's finger prodding against her left cheek.

"You know...you always look so depressed whenever you lose. I hate seeing you like that! Which is why I want to make you smile even though you lost."

Yoshiko stays silent as she tries to comprehend Chika's reasoning. "...I'm smiling because you kissed me, not because I lost."

"Yeah, but I kissed you because you lost. So in the end, you're still smiling because you lost." Despite the asinine leap of logic Chika must've performed to reach that conclusion, she seems proud of it, so Yoshiko decides against ruining the delusion. "Let's play again!"

"Chika, wait a sec-"

"Calm down, Chika." Dia, who has been watching them silently, finally steps in, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You should let me have a turn as well."

Yoshiko's eyes widen when she hears what Dia had said. Can this day get any weirder for her? "What?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Dia asks curiously. "It's only fair, isn't it? You already played with Chika, so why not play with me?" Dia then averts her gaze from the younger girl, nervously scratching her mole. "I-it's not that I...want to kiss you or anything. It's just a matter of equality, that's all! Now, let's play."

Nodding, Chika moves away from Yoshiko, although she's quickly pinned once again against the table by Dia. "...this position is a bit uncomfortable."

"Would you prefer being pinned against the wall instead?" Dia asks without missing a beat, as if she's been waiting for a chance to ask that.

"N-no, this is fine, actually," Yoshiko stutters, too embarrassed to imagine Dia kabedoning her.

"If you say so." Yoshiko doesn't miss Dia's slight pout at her answer, but it quickly vanishes, replaced with a neutral expression. "Ready? Rock, paper, scissors."

Just like before, Yoshiko loses, and Dia wastes no time capturing Yoshiko's lips in another kiss. Unlike Chika, Dia is much, much more aggressive, using her entire body weight to keep Yoshiko pinned against the table.

When they finally part, despite being breathless, Yoshiko is still able to sarcastically comment, "I thought you didn't want to kiss me?"

"Oh hush." Dia rolls her eyes, not moving from her current position. "Let's do that again."

"D-don't you two think that's enough?"

"Noooope." Chika giggles. "We're gonna keep beating you until you feel like a winner!"

"J-jeez, that's so cheesy. And it doesn't even make sense. What's gotten into you two?" Yoshiko sighs, but decides to humour her two girlfriends regardless.

Losing might not be too bad sometimes.


End file.
